Secret Scarab
by 101Obsessions
Summary: Plot Crossover! The Cybunny Scout's latest mission sends her to Neopia, where she finds someone surprisingly like her... Scout/Tomos, with a hint of Tomos/Nabile.
1. Chapter 1  The Mission

_Hi peoples! Another Neopets fanfic from me :)_

_This one concerns the Cybunny Scout (or just Scout) from the Return of Dr Sloth plot and Tomos from the Lost Desert plot. Because they're both awesome and need more love, and because I'm soppy like that, I've paired 'em up :P_

_Oh, and the timeline for this is a little weird: in the story, RoS is supposed to have taken place only a few months after LD, and *this* is set a few months after that. _

_I own nada._

_Sorry if nothing makes sense, this has been in progress for about a year and a half :P_

* * *

Scout stepped through the doors, hearing them whir as they shut behind her. Despite her calm exterior, she was slightly nervous.

She'd only been called to Valka's office a few times before, but every time had been the start of yet another dangerous mission.

The Ixi was standing at the porthole, his back to her, with his hands clasped neatly behind his back as he surveyed the stars. Scout waited quietly, but impatiently. Long years up here had completely dulled the brilliance of the stars for her, and besides, she was itching to know what was going to happen.

Suddenly, the Commander addressed her.

"Ah, Scout. Take a seat. I have a proposition for you."

Scout's heart gave a nervous jump. Part of her felt excited, proud it was her being chosen, but another part remembered the last time she'd heard those words. She'd gotten a bounty on her head and a blaster wound to her leg. She slid into one of the small office chairs.

Valka turned to regard her, and was a silent a few moments. Then he approached his desk and, with a sigh, sank into the ornate chair. He leant his elbows on the desk, hands clasped in front of him.

"Cybunny Scout, this mission is of utmost importance. Are you willing?"

She narrowed her eyes slightly. Much as she loved her job, she wasn't stupid.

"Depends on what you've got in store for me."

Her boss chuckled under his breath.

"Don't worry, I won't be sending you into a nest of bounty hunters this time. In fact, you won't be on the Station at all. You will be going to Neopia. It is common knowledge that there are just as many Sloth supporters as people devoted to preventing his takeover. Your mission is to see the extent of Dr Sloth's influence there."

"But sir," Scout interjected, "surely Sloth's influence has touched everywhere-"

The Ixi inclined his head with a smile.

"Precisely. I intend to send agents to every corner of the globe, so we can survey the situation."

Scout shook her head in disbelief.

"But that would take so much resources - do we even have the manpower to send so many away? We'd be thinning our numbers dramatically - if Sloth took the opportunity to attack-"

"We are not so limited in number as you think, Scout." Valka had opened a drawer in his desk and was pulling out a file. Scout's eyes flickered to it, recognising it as a mission statement. The Ixi continued.

"We gained a significant number of followers after the last invasion, and a good many have been integrated into the agency. Enough, in fact, we can spare a few dozen for surveying Neopia. The loss is quite minimal, I assure you, and we could reap the benefits if we find more people sympathetic to our cause."

Scout inclined her head.

"I think I can see where this is going, sir..."

Valka smiled.

"Of course. Your mission is to survey the area I assign you, determine whether it is mostly Pro- or Anti-Sloth, undermine the efforts of Sloth supporters and attempt to recruit anyone who would be willing to further our attempts to stop the Doctor for good. Do you accept?"

Even before he finished, they both knew she would accept. She was intrigued, and her love for espionage was too great. Scout leant forward, eyes shining.

"Where am I going?"

Valka opened the file and idly glanced down at it. His smile widened.

"The Lost Desert. I daresay I need remind you of the influence Sloth had there a few years back?"

Scout's reply was immediate.

"The Coin. Sloth needed it to open the Gebmid and get the Staff of Alaha- Alihsu- Ale... the one that animated that Rock Beast."

Valka nodded, looking impressed despite her inability to pronounce the Staff's name.

"Indeed. The likely situation is that there is an even match of those who are angry at Sloth's attempted invasion and those impressed by his power. Tread carefully, Scout - and not just because of Sloth. The Lost Desert can be a dangerous place, in many ways. Ensure you are well-equipped before you leave."

Scout stood. She knew a dismissal when she heard one.

"When do I go?"

Valka leant back into the chair and tugged on his moustache.

"Three days from now. I thought that adequate time for you to equip yourself. Dismissed."

Scout inclined her head respectfully, then turned and walked out. Her speed increased to a rapid trot as she went over the required equipment over her head. Practical clothes, hidden holsters for weapons, ways to survey the land. She smiled to herself, eagerly anticipating, as she always did, her new assignment.

* * *

_You like? Reviews, yes?_


	2. Chapter 2 Depression

_Chapter Two! This one concerns Tomos. Sorry if my style has suddenly changed, I wrote this a year ago and it's been sitting around on my computer._

_Again, no ownage by me._

* * *

Tomos was stood at the usual spot, staring moodily over the landscape. The sun was high in the sky, glaring off of the crystal blue waters of the river, where swimmers were plunging to cool off in the midday heat. The sand shifted in the breeze, creating intricate patterns in the dunes and dancing over the crumbling walls and ripped tapestries of the ruined city.

It was this city that Tomos was regarding with such annoyance, as he irritably yanked at the weeds that had set root in the cracks in the wall.

He heard footsteps behind him, but didn't bother turning. He knew exactly who they were, and why they had come.

"Don't bother," he sighed, "I'm not in the mood."

There was a pause, then the two joined him at the wall. With a swift, agile movement, the Zafara girl vaulted up onto it and sat regarding her Lupe friend. Against her better judgement, she spoke up.

"Tom, it's been _months. _You know she isn't coming back. Not as one of us, anyway."

Tomos ran a hand through his hair with a sigh.

"Zina, we're been through this. I know. Why _would _she come back, anyway, now she's got all her new and fancy riches and her handsome prince?"

They all heard the bitterness in his voice. Zina leant forward and very gently laid a hand on his arm.

"Look, Tom, I know you're upset they never let you visit her after the attack, and that we haven't heard from her since. But she's almost a Queen now, and she's got a whole city to help rebuild."

The Lupe chose to ignore her, staring into the distance. The other, younger boy, shrugged awkwardly.

"She still visits. Not that often, mind you, but she comes to see us-"

Tomos cut across him, furious.

"On a gleaming white charger covered with ribbons and fancies! Then she spends all her time up _there," _he gestured to the exquisitely carved designs of the Palace, "with that _brat_ of a cousin of hers, or buried in that stuffy library, up to her chin in books!"

He paused, finding himself panting with fury. Then he registered the hurt look on his friend's face and looked down. He regarded his feet, ashamed.

"Sorry, Horace."

The younger teen shrugged.

"It's ok. We all knew you had a thing for her anyway."

Tomos jumped, spluttering.

"I- I don't – I didn't-!"

He fell silent at their knowing looks. The Lupe turned his back on them to face the desert, the same scowl on his face. But he wasn't seeing the dunes – he was thinking of all those adventures he'd shared with Nabile, all those heists, exploring the ruins of Qasala...

He blinked as something moved in the corner of his eye. He turned to see a bluish-yellow blur. His hand, with reflexes honed by years of living by his wits, plucked the Tchea fruit clean out of the air. Tomos smiled. His favourite.

His smile disappeared as he looked closer. The fruit was bruised from the struggle of stealing it. Its leaves were wilted, and the skin of the fruit was sandy and dirty in his dusty paw. Slowly, he clenched his fist and watched as the juice ran down his fingers.

"How do you suppose she eats?" he asked quietly.

He heard Zina catch her breath, but ignored it and ploughed on.

"I bet she has the finest food in all the land. Servants, too, masses of them, that wait on her hand and foot. Gifts from that pretty prince of hers – gold filigree, mirrors with jewels set into the handles..."

The young Zafara girl decided she'd had enough. She slapped her palm down on the wall, hard.

"Stop it, Tomos! This isn't Nabile's fault! She didn't choose to be a princess, anymore than _we _chose to be street urchins."

Tomos remained silent, taking a bite out of the Tchea fruit. Zina leant forward and caught his eye.

"Pull up your sleeve, Tom."

Reluctantly, he obeyed, regarding the tattoo of a scarab inked onto his arm. The others were smiling.

"Nabile has one just like it. She's a Scarab through and through, Tom. No amount of gold will ever change that."

Tomos sighed and let his sleeve fall.

"I know that. It just feels like she's forgotten all about m- us."

With a sigh, he let the unfinished fruit fall into the sand before turning his back on the landscape.

"I'm going to take a walk."

His friends let him go, but not without an exchanged glance and resigned sighs.


	3. Chapter 3 Brief Encounter

_And for the third chapter in ONE DAY (OMGoshness!), Scout's arrival in the desert and their (very brief) meeting! Next chapter could be weeks, lolz :P_

_Own nothing._

_

* * *

_When Scout stepped off of the transit, the heat hit her like a wave. She stumbled, stunned a moment, before she regained her balance. She'd known it would be hot – it wasn't called the Lost _Desert _for nothing, but she hadn't quite been prepared for this.

She pulled her hood up over her head, noticing that her face felt noticeably cooler. Right, she'd just have to keep it up.

The young Cybunny, always quick to adapt, moved forward and slipped into the crowd. She'd always been good at blending in, and her Resistance training had made her almost invisible. Add to that the Sakhmetian clothes that a few of the other agents had rustled up and altered for her, and nobody gave her a second glance.

Coming to a pause under the shade of a market stall, Scout looked around at the busy plaza. In all respects, it was very similar to the Hanger of her satellite home – there were dozens of tourists wandering around in small groups, awed at the slightest things; market workers walking with purpose, delivering or picking up packages; guards keeping their eyes on things and the occasional small child ducking and weaving between the legs of the market-goers.

Everything seemed to be bombarding her senses; she could smell all sorts of exotic spices and fruits, her eyes were blinded by the brilliant colours of the robes around, and the noise of all the people was simply deafening. Scout highly doubted it would be this busy if it weren't for the regular transit shuttles that brought tourists from all over Neopia.

After a moment's observation, Scout thought about her mission. Look for Sloth-supporters. The best way to do that was simply to observe the city for a few days, then formulate a plan. She needed to know whether the Slothites flaunted their faction in public, or whether they kept it quiet.

Without really looking where she was going, Scout set off. She was going to observe Sakhmet, by quite literally 'mingling'.

* * *

Tomos stormed through the alleyway, hands deep in his pockets. He couldn't understand why he was in such a foul mood. He used to be the joker of the gang, who came up with crazy, risky ideas. Now he just wanted to vent his boiling anger.

He briefly considered what Horace had said. Was the young Blumaroo right? Did he really 'have a thing' for Nabile? He did miss her laugh, and the way she'd reprimand him for his latest foolhardy scheme...

He stuck his tongue out in childish defiance.

_Stupid, soppy love stories. That's what started this problem in the first place._

He certainly would not be a part of it. Let Nabile run away with her handsome prince, see if Tomos cared. _He _wouldn't get caught up in all that mushy nonsense, oh no!

For a moment, he was almost the old fun-loving Lupe again. Then he stepped out into Market Square and his now signature scowl settled over his face. He wove through the happy throngs of people, automatically darting his eyes about for a decent mark.

Someone bumped into him, then apologised in a quiet voice. It was the voice that caught Tomos' attention. It wasn't one he had heard before; it seemed more refined than anyone he knew, but at the same time hinted at experience of life.

He turned to get a good look at the owner of the voice. His eyes wandered over the cloak that almost entirely hid the young woman – he was sure it was a woman, the voice had told him that – and he smiled. Rich material, a fine cut – this was a travelling cloak of excellent quality. And Quality in the Lost Desert meant money.

He ducked underneath the arm of an angry Grarrl shopkeeper that was gesturing wildly in his complaints and started to tail his first mark of the day.


	4. Chapter 4 Hitch

_Yay, next chapter :)_

_Pretty short, but ah well._

* * *

Scout was sure someone was following her. At first it had been a very faint suspicion, masked quickly by the moving crowds and the myriad of colours. But as the hours drew on, she became steadily more certain that she'd seen that Lupe boy looking at her for several hours now.

Her thoughts on the matter were muddled, confusing. At first, she'd been confident in the presence of so many other market-goers. The moving mass of bodies could protect her from anything – no one was going to try to attack her in broad daylight. Pick her pockets, maybe, but she wouldn't be mugged.

But the daylight was waning, and although it was still stifling hot, the people were pulling on cloaks and coats and packing up. Slowly, but surely, the protection of the crowds was dwindling as the market goers started to wander home.

She held her head up and strode purposefully towards the Palace, hoping that her stance would be enough to ward off any attackers. A quick glance at the shadows on the floor, however, revealed that the boy, whoever he was, was still tailing her.

Gritting her teeth, Scout decided that enough was enough. If she'd been any other girl, she might have lingered near the Palace – she might get yelled at by the guards, but at least she'd be in their line of sight – no one was stupid enough to jump a young woman when there were armed guards watching.

But this is Scout we are talking about.

She turned on her heel and stalked down a deserted alleyway. Time for this mugger to get a taste of their own medicine.

Tomos should have noticed the warning signs the minute his mark had whipped around like that. But he was distracted; he hadn't had a challenge this good for _years. _

Most jobs took a hour, or two at most. Tail the victim a little way, organise a plan of attack, work out what direction you'd come from, bump into them accidentally-on-purpose and Bob's your Uncle. Oh, and if you could fit in a casual 'Oh, I'm sorry, Sir/Ma'am, I didn't see you there,' all the better.

But this one...this one was a real challenge. Every time Tomos tried to approach her, she'd turn suddenly and see him, or she'd sidestep abruptly and let him walk past, or she'd simply turn to smile and talk to a handsome guard or a vendor. Every time Tom got close enough to slip his paw into her pocket, she'd slip in-between two tourists and be gone.

He'd been tracking her all day now. He was positive she knew he was following her, but he didn't care. Regardless of whether or not she actually had any riches, he wanted to catch her. This game of cat-and-mouse had annoyed and amuse him no end – it was a welcome respite from the clinging boredom and despair that had been following him around for weeks now.

So, as the woman disappeared down an alleyway, Tomos sped up, not even bothering to keep his footsteps quiet. She knew he was there, so why bother? The money didn't even matter to him anymore – he was obsessed, he just wanted the satisfaction of seeing her face when he finally caught her.

_You're losing it, Tom. Bad._

He decided to ignore that. The reasonable part of his mind had a voice that sounded suspiciously like Nabile, and he didn't want to think about her right now.

As the fist smashed into his face, he was so taken aback, he lost his balance. He landed, hard, on the floor, clutching his nose. The reasonable part of his brain seemed smug.

_Idiot._

A shadow fell over his face. Slowly, Tomos looked up.

Right into a pair of great big, pink eyes.

All the colour and volume faded from his world. All he could focus on were those eyes. He _knew _those eyes.

"_Nabile!"_

_

* * *

_

Aw, Tom, you poor thing.

We all know it's not Nabile, of course, but the poor lovestruck puppy just sees pink eyes and goes OMG IT BE NABILE!1!

And yes, Scout and Nabile do _both have pink eyes. I even went back and checked._


End file.
